


Sisyphus

by MotleyMoose



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Le Mythe de Sisyphe | The Myth of Sisyphus - Albert Camus
Genre: Gen, Genderbent Greek Myth, Poetry, Sisyphus hates that fucking rock, hard work doesn't pay well kids, poem, this is a mess but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: .... apparently, I dabble in poetry now.There is no rhyme or reason to it, so for all you poetry nerds out there, I am truly sorry about that.
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835191
Kudos: 1





	Sisyphus

**Author's Note:**

> .... apparently, I dabble in poetry now.
> 
> There is no rhyme or reason to it, so for all you poetry nerds out there, I am truly sorry about that.

to start

with a tug,  
a shove

toes scrabbling  
loose gravel.  
finally, and

Slowly,  
She  
Ascends.

Push-ing,  
heav-ing,  
Shov-ing

Until  
there is  
a steady  
Rhythm,

A thump  
and crsssh.

Her haggard

breath laced

With curses.

it never  
gets  
Easier

but the   
rhythm is   
Steady,

her body is  
Practiced.

Small  
bumps in

the rock, tiny  
Holes in the

hill catch

her off  
guard

but still  
She  
Rises,

Ready.

push-ing  
heav-ing  
Shov-ing

her burden up

and  
up  
and  
up  
the slope.

if she  
Stops

She fails.

the boulder

Shows  
no  
mercy.

But  
Finally,

Fin-  
ally 

with peak in  
Sight

She

shoves,  
heaves   
Pushes

The  
last  
few  
feet,

Until

Finally

She

Push-es

heav-es 

Sho-v-es

the rock

to its  
Gods-given  
Resting place.

she pauses,

Breathes,

sweat-streaked body,

glistening tracks in

the dust.  
takes in the

view, and  
oh gods, is it

Beautiful.

it’s Heaven to be  
Above  
All

She feels like a

God.

and as she  
Marvels,

as she  
Smiles  
And breathes

Some-  
thing  
Shifts

beside her  
behind her  
Inside her.

the ground gives

way  
and the

Stone

Tumbles

Down

and down  
Anddownanddownand  
down  
Until,

Finally,

It is returned  
To its true home.


End file.
